


Time Itself

by SixUnderOneXSix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reading the Books, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Time has been shifted; history rewritten. The Fates can feel their plans and designs failing for the first time in the entirety of the world. There is only one creature powerful enough to effect such change, Kronos stirs again, and from the depths of Tartarus he’ll change everything. Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of The Seven and their allies had finally caught their break, finally gotten a chance to have a semi-normal life, so why does it not seem to last, and why do they have two sets of memories inside their heads?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**_Time Itself; Prologue_ **

Characters: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, More to be Added

Ships: Percabeth, More to be Added/Expanded

Description:

Time has been shifted; history rewritten. The Fates can feel their plans and designs failing for the first time in the entirety of the world. There is only one creature powerful enough to effect such change, Kronos stirs again, and from the depths of Tartarus he’ll change everything. Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of The Seven and their allies had finally caught their break, finally gotten a chance to have a semi-normal life, so why does it not seem to last, and why do they have two sets of memories inside their heads?

Disclaimer:

This is the first long form story I’m trying for Percy Jackson, I’ve seen a number of reading the book fanfics, and well I’m inspired to say the least. I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, I’ve ignored Trials of Apollo as I haven’t read them yet. Please don’t sue me!

* * *

Percy and Annabeth’s Dorm, New Rome University, New Rome [2015]

The black haired young man with sea green eyes had a lopsided grin spread across his face. He was dressed in a black suit and white shirt, a striking silver-grey tie smartly tied at his throat. He cut a lean figure in the clean well pressed clothes, surprisingly not a wrinkle in sight on them. His hands were covered in calluses. There were a few white marks that decorated his neck and cheeks, even one on his forehead. His eyes tracked towards the slight click of heels.

A young woman, roughly the same age as the man, stepped through into the main room. A strapless silver dress that hugged her curves revealed her similarly lean figure, as well as the white shadows of scars on her shoulders. A sparkling grey see through fabric is wrapped over her shoulders and falls down past her waist, secured there by a golden cord. Around her neck was a leather clay bead necklace, a college ring and a red coral pendant attached to it. Her blonde hair was pulled and worked into an almost wavy updo and bun at the back of her head, her bangs fell to frame her face and starkly brought out her sterling silver eyes. She let a bright smile slide onto her face and gave a slight twirl as the man stood there his jaw flopped open like a fish.

“Oh come on Seaweed Brain, please tell me I haven’t broken you yet? We still have the gala to get to.” The girl’s laugh fluttered like notes to a song and she closed the distance between them. Her cheeks warmed at his unabashed stare and the happy glaze over his eyes. Her hand reached out. “Percy?”

“Annabeth.” He answered, and he took her hand. A spark spread between them, flashed over their skin, the colours of the room seemed to melt, fade, and disappear through the floor like it was a sewer grate. Annabeth’s hair was a little messier, and the shawl like cloth didn’t hang properly off her shoulders. More scars decorated her bare arms, and when Percy’s gaze rose he was met with blank eyes, the grey orbs he’d fallen in love with covered in a milky sheen. Percy’s hands rose unbidden and adjusted Annabeth’s dress. A twinge of pain shot through his left leg and he bit his lip.  _ The brace is acting up again _ , Percy’s eyes fell to the brace that encircled his left knee. A hand snagged his arm, while another curled around him.

“I can’t see Percy,” she whimpered. “I… I just remember being able to… what happened. Percy!”

“I’m right here.” He tightened his grip on her and pulled her flush against him. He felt tired, more worn out. His leg felt like it was on fire, and Annabeth’s weight didn’t help. “Beth? Wise Girl, I need you to lean back, my knee…”

The end of his sentence was lost to a sharp gasp of pain. Annabeth recoiled, her weight receded from him as he fell back into the chair he’d waited for her in. Their fingers still intertwined, linked in Annabeth’s darkness and Percy’s pain. 

Annabeth’s free hand rubbed at her temple, she could distinctly remember it, dressing herself and getting ready for New Rome University’s Winter Solstice Gala. She could remember her reflection in the mirror, how she’d spent almost an hour curling, twisting, and fighting her hair into its bun. She could remember knowing Piper and Jason were waiting for them. Equally present in her mind was the sound of Jason's death, how he’d been stabbed by Octavian during the Greco-Roman Demigod Civil War, she remembered the murderous scream that twisted from Piper’s lips as she Charmspoke Octavian into killing himself. She remembered the last thing her eyes had seen, Percy’s anguish filled face as he rushed for her in the middle of Manhattan’s embattled streets, then all she saw was an inky black and the sounds of battle were overtaken by the roar of waves. Her hand tightened around Percy's, his warmth wasn’t like it should be, he felt colder like back when they were in…  _ that place _ . His fingers responded and felt a tug, she let him pull her into his lap. She knew what he looked like, what he was doing, she’d seen it all before, she could picture in her mind’s eye, but all that her eyes took in was darkness, an unending black that still sought to swallow her like Tartarus once had.

Percy grimaced as the memories assaulted his mind. The arrow that had pierced his knee, nearly ruining his leg, all because he refused to take a dip in The Styx. He remembered working with Annabeth on learning how to live without sight. He remembered not remembering, his almost sleepless and pained trek across country to Camp Jupiter pursued ruthlessly by The Gorgons. He remembered the weighted tug as Tartarus swallowed him, and Annabeth’s heartbeat in his ears. He remembered Thalia as she channeled lightning that took out an entire Roman Cohort as Octavian ran Jason through. He remembered the funerals, so many funerals. 

“What…” his throat closed on the rest of the words, and locked them from the little space between them. Annabeth’s head was tucked to his shoulder, while one of his arms curled around her back.

“Perce, we have to go. We need to keep The Camp’s spirits high, we need to stay strong.” Percy saw a flash of light, Annabeth’s eyes didn’t even blink. The pair of Half-Bloods stood in a dark room, blue strings threaded around like a spider’s web, Percy decided to keep that analogy to himself. His eyes adjusted and he caught sight of Piper, Reyna, Thalia, Hazel, and Nico. Each was dressed for The Gala, it was supposed to help celebrate the peace between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, but he distinctly remembered Camp Half-Blood’s destruction and how they had fled to Camp Jupiter, apparently Oceanus hadn’t been as defeated as they had thought. Now the gala represented a final hope as The Titans and Roman Imperials seek the destruction of the Demigods and Demigoddesses who had stopped their original plans. Percy grimaced and growled, his mind swam with memories and He couldn’t keep straight which was reality and which wasn’t, though he certainly had a preference of which he wanted.

“Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Nice di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. We The Fates call on you. Time itself has been twisted, history rewritten, you must return, you must help change the past, to save the future.” A woman’s voice came from the darkness.

“Kronos stirs and acts, he seeks his vengeance, he will destroy Half-Bloods and Gods alike. Only united, truly united, will this destiny be averted.” Another woman’s voice echoed.

“A price must be paid to change Our Design. Kronos paid his dues, you will have to pay yours. We will gift you proof, evidence not even The Olympians can dispute. Convince them. Stop Kronos. Unite.” Came the last voice, suddenly the light from the strings went out and the gathered Half-Bloods were left in darkness.


	2. How to Start a Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just giving the Review responses here for Fnet as well in case people are interested about their questions/answers. Heads up this odd cross posted as such responses here will be for Fnet. I will try to reply to AO3 comments as that is a better system.
> 
> BabaLooWho - thanks I’m glad you love the idea, I honestly couldn’t think of something for Frank, so if you or any others have any ideas that’s a character I’m very flexible on right now.
> 
> The Reader Seeker - I’m glad you think it’s interesting so far.
> 
> Apoleyna - I hope to do all the books, I’m not going to make any promises at the moment though. I’m glad you’re intrigued. I don’t know what I’m going to do about ships and The like at the moment outside of definite canon.
> 
> Fnet Guest 1 - I’m glad you think it's unique, and I hope to have more out soon. The plan is not to post the next chapter until I’ve written what comes after it, ie have a chapter in reserve at all times.

**_Time Itself; Chapter I; How to Start a Reading_ **

Description:

Time has been shifted; history rewritten. The Fates can feel their plans and designs failing for the first time in the entirety of the world. There is only one creature powerful enough to effect such change, Kronos stirs again, and from the depths of Tartarus he’ll change everything. Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of The Seven and their allies had finally caught their break, finally gotten a chance to have a semi-normal life, so why does it not seem to last, and why do they have two sets of memories inside their heads?

Disclaimer:

This is the first long form story I’m trying for Percy Jackson, I’ve seen a number of reading the book fanfics, and well I’m inspired to say the least. I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, I’ve ignored Trials of Apollo as I haven’t read them yet. Please don’t sue me!

* * *

Olympus Throne Room, Mount Olympus, Empire State Building 600th Floor [2005]

Percy blinked, the world coming into focus around him. He really hoped that was just a bad dream. He could feel his arms still curled around Annabeth, but his weight suggested he was standing. Please let him have sleepwalked or something. Pain lanced upwards from his left knee and he bit down on his lip to hold back the scream. His eyes scanned the room each of the twelve Olympians, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, and Amphitrite held curious gazes that watched them. Annabeth shifted in his arms and moved to his left, his face smoothed slightly as he removed his weight from his bad leg and leaned into her. The white marble seemed to glow in the warm fire of Hestia’s bronze brazier at the center of the room. Around him were Reyna, Thalia, Piper, Nico, and Hazel. They were in a semicircle with himself and Annabeth at the front, Thalia flanked his right while Nico and Hazel were on Annabeth’s left. Reyna and Piper one either end. Percy turned back to Zeus, his back straighter and his head held high, like the others beside him.

Memories, unbidden, flashed across Percy’s mind so fast he could barely grasp the gist of them. He saw Piper with a blade at her throat, Reyna with her arm bent at the wrong angle, Thalia with lightning coursing through her veins and lashing out everything nearby, Nico screaming his body paling becoming partially translucent, and poor Hazel surrounded by a Cohort of dead Romans.

Zeus carefully examined these intruders, normally he’d have smited any mortal, half or otherwise, who dared to trespass upon  _ his _ throne room, but The Fates scissors had flashed just before their arrival, it made even him hesitate. His electric eyes noticed the sea green of the raven haired young man’s eyes, so much alike his brother, but his anger was stalled by the show of a trident and bars burned into the boy’s right arm, coupled with the clay bead necklace around his throat and Zeus could only frown at them all. His daughter was among them, fifteen and with The Lieutenant’s Circlet of his daughter’s Hunters on her head. Her eyes though spoke of more horror and blood then he’d ever wanted her to see. A hand gripped his and his eyes turned towards his wife. Hera looked pale, almost in shock, but that should be nigh impossible for a Goddess. As his mouth opened to speak another flash filled the room and a thump followed as ten books slammed down onto a table that had appeared in front of him. His mouth shot closed as he narrowed his gaze on the books. They appeared normal, but all of this smelled of The Fates and their meddling, it put him at even more unease.

“Please introduce yourselves,” Hera’s melodious voice rang over the marble and every God and Half-Blood looked at her. Tension hung thick in the air, and a waver had filled Hera’s tone.

“Percy Jackson Tartaracus Olympius Grecco, Queen Hera, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of The Gorgons, Slayer of The Minotaur, Retriever of The Twelfth Legion’s Eagle, Praetor of The Twelfth Legion, Bearer of The Sky, Bester of Hyperion, Bester of Kronos, Saviour of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus.” Came the raven haired young man. Beside him the blonde with milky grey eyes spoke next.

“Annabeth Chase Tartaracus Olympius Grecco, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Centurion of The Second Cohort, Bester of Arachne, Survivor of Tartarus.”

“Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia Grace Olympius.” Thalia was only one of two dressed casually of them all, a black studded leather jacket, jeans, and an orange camp shirt.

“Nico di Angelo Tartaracus Olympius, Son of Hades, Ghost King, Returner of The Athena Parthenos.” Said the other boy, his deep black hair seemed to be greying out, his skin was pale closing in on translucent, and dark eyes appeared almost sunken in. He was dressed in ripped and torn jeans, his black jacket had an almost equal number of holes, and a faded yellow t-shirt sat against his skin.

“Hazel Levesque Grecco, Daughter of Pluto, Centurion of The Fifth Cohort, Hero of Olympus.” Answered the dark skinned young girl with curly hair and a shimmering golden dress.

“That is Piper McLean Grecco, Daughter of Aphrodite, Slayer of Octavian, Hero of Olympus.” Came the voice of the Latinx young woman, her arm in a sling that fit with the fabric of her dress, she motioned with her good arm to the deep brown haired Native American woman with a set of stark pale scars across her throat. “I am Reyna Ramirez-Arellano Othyricus, Returner of The Athena Parthenos, Praetor of The Twelfth Legion, Daughter of Bellona.”

It should defy possibility for the Gods to be this pale, yet they were. Before them were Demigods who fought for Olympus, fought in Greece for which there was only one reason to do that, fought and defeated Titans, and most horrifically had survived Tartarus. Athena swallowed and stepped free of her throne, her entire form shifted as she shrank down to normal human size.

“My daughter, my daughter defeated Arachne, found My Parthenos, and walked through Tartarus…” the Goddess of Wisdom’s voice sounded hollow, barely over a whisper. Annabeth’s head cocked an ear towards her mother. She shifted Percy’s weight partially and opened an arm towards the Goddess, it was almost second nature, but she couldn’t remember why. Athena stepped close, and despite Percy, hugged Annabeth. 

The rest of the Gods and Goddesses watched as Poseidon and Amphitrite stepped from their respective thrones and joined Athena on the floor. It was unheard of, screamed Zeus’ mind, for Gods and Goddesses to mingle with their children, to interact, it went against their laws. Yet he wanted nothing more than to join them, to try and erase whatever had haunted his daughter. He turned to Hera, but she sat frozen, her face ashen and fraught with fear.

Amphitrite waved a hand, couches appeared for the Demigods and she helped Percy and Annabeth into one once Athena released her daughter. Poseidon held his son while Athena stared intently at her daughter. The rest of the Demigods took seats, Nico and Hazel not too far from Thalia and Percy, while Reyna and Piper were on Annabeth’s left. The Demigods and Demigoddesses seemed to let quite the weight off by just sitting down, but it did nothing to the darkness that hung within their eyes. Hera’s voice shattered the odd too quiet calm that had overtaken the throne room.

“Walked through Tartarus… I had hoped they exaggerated, I had hoped it had been a lie to make me more pleasant. I can see its effect on you, and I can see you are all family through all that you have been through. What happened?”

“Queen Hera, I do not think The Fates brought us here so you can hear of our future, they brought us here to change it, to make certain what happened to us never comes to pass.” Thalia had an arm around Percy, her hand on Annabeth, as their parents asked question after question that they grumbled out answers to. 

“I believe they should be allowed to rest, Hestia could you arrange quarters for them, as well as for the Campers we should receive tomorrow? We should wait until they arrive to begin this, assuming that has no effect?” Hera directed her question to the Half-Bloods. Each raised an eyebrow at Hera, but Thalia nodded. “Good then-”

A knock on the doors of the throne room cut her off. Slowly the massive doors creaked open and a tall sandy blonde haired eighteen year old with sky blue eyes and a scar on his face stepped into the light of Hestia’s fire. He knelt before them, and ignored the other Half-Bloods.

“Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes.” He rose and all the gods noted the flicker of disgust across the other assembled Demigods, Hera noted that Hermes seemed pained at that reaction.

“Hestia, please show them to their quarters, we have much to discuss I believe.” Hestia led the time travellers out, each one avoided Luke like the plague. As the doors shut, every God’s attention snapped to Hera.

“Explain to me,  _ dearest Wife _ , why it is you know more of what goes on than I do?” Zeus hissed. Hera narrowed her deep brown eyes at her husband and a gust of wind made the brazier flicker dangerously. 

“The Fates approached me last night, they spoke of meddling with time, I had thought it was merely a Demigod trying to mess with their fate, but it would turn out to be much more. They suggested that some Half-Bloods would be brought here to help explain and fill us in with more information than the books could give. I had thought it a joke when they spoke of walking through Tartarus, of saving Olympus, of the titles spewed at us. I… I feel foolish now, for thinking The Fates would play jokes or pranks.” Hera looked sheepish. 

“My son walked through Tartarus, he saved Olympus, and from the sounds of it there must have been a Second Great Prophecy which he was apart of. You thought this was a joke?” Poseidon’s voice rose in volume. His Trident appeared in his hand as the water of his throne took on a mind of its own, a small hurricane brewed behind him.

“Silence Brother!” Zeus growled, the Master Bolt in his hands in a flash.  
“Would the two of you shut up!” Athena hissed, her spear resounded against the marble, and echoed through the throne room like a war drum’s beat. All eyes turned on her. “We have bigger things to worry about than what happened. The Fates are suggesting that someone manipulated time itself, there is no God or Goddess capable of such power.”

“We do not speak of such-”

“We shall speak of them Brother.” Poseidon glared, his Trident gone. “Our Father stirs, it has been clear to us this was happening, but you have lived in denial for too long, and from the looks of it Athena’s daughter and my own son must bear most of the weight of such consequences.”

“They are right my husband, The Fates know how powerful Father is, they would not take his return lightly, The Great Prophecy must be about him, that must be Percy Jackson is Savior of Olympus. We cannot ignore this Zeus, we must face it head on.” Hera growled.

“NO! Father is in a million pieces, he is unable to return, let alone stir! I will hear no more of this talk. Athena, Poseidon retake your thrones.” In answer the two deities glanced at each other and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To clear my head,” Athena answered brusquely.

“To my temple,” Poseidon hissed. Both disappeared out the doors, and left Zeus glaring after them. The other deities shifted as Zeus’ Aura sought to overpower them, and they vanished in flashes of light. Hera glared at Zeus.

“You no longer have a choice my King, the Fates have made their decree, we must follow. I shall see you bright and early tomorrow to begin the reading.” Hera flitted out of existence. Zeus sagged against his throne as the firelight cast shadows across the ceiling.

“Your fear clouds your judgments My Brother,” Zeus’ eyes cracked to reveal Hestia in front of him, as small as a human. “Our Father has been known for his patience and his bloodlust, did you really think chopping him apart would keep him there forever? Listen to us, to your daughters and sons, to your nephews and nieces. Perhaps it is time for a new path.”

Hestia vanished a flash of fire and Zeus watched the brazier dim to near coals. Gods and Goddesses do not often sleep, but that was all he wanted now, his eyelids felt like weights and his thoughts raced. 

* * *

Time Travelers Room, Olympus

They had all gathered in a small sitting room, there were separate rooms for each person, they had all collectively pulled bedding into the common room. Luke watched them carefully, a little surprised no one had hit him, or worse. Thalia glared at him, and patted a spot next to him, it didn’t escape his notice that it was as far from Annabeth, Nico, and Hazel as possible. 

“We’ve all got two sets of memories in our heads, it's getting hard to figure out what happened after Percy, Grover, and I returned the Master Bolt to Olympus. There’s too much competing. Luke when are you from?” Annabeth’s milky eyes held his attention more than he cared to admit. Pain lanced up his arm and he glared Thalia for a second.

“I have two sets of memories, but my death remained the same, as far as I can tell.  _ He  _ changed his plan, I didn’t know that this was the second time through when I was living it, but he told me to gaslight Percy, to ostracise him from Camp, sadly Annabeth that included you. I was working, I got him blamed for poisoning Thalia’s Tree, I didn’t do it this time, didn’t even know  _ He  _ did it he just suggested to me that Percy had done it. It was winter after Thalia came back though, that’s when things got back on track. We all went and saved Bianca and Nico.”

“I remember that,” Nico smirked, a little colour returned to his face, if only for a second. “The lot of you rescued us from The Manticore but did it without Annabeth getting captured. When we got back to camp you kept Gaslighting them, but Bianca remembered who our dad was and outed us. You summoned The Manticore to take Annabeth and most Camp fell in behind Percy. That’s when you split and took almost half of camp with you.” Nico grimaced.

“I still ended up with The Hunters after Zöe’s death, Percy and Annabeth bore the weight of sky, and you were set up to actually make a play at camp with half our rank and an army of monsters gathered by Ethan.” Thalia finished.

“So  _ He  _ only changed one thing?” Reyna hissed. “One thing and it led to all that?”

“It makes sense, it’s the Butterfly Effect.” Percy answered. Every eye fell on him. “What I pay attention when Annabeth talks!”

“Alright Seaweed Brain, but he’s right.  _ He  _ probably could only summon enough energy to change one thing, then  _ He’d  _ have to see how it played out. So The Fates must have noticed the tampering and decided to solve the root of the problem instead of just addressing the shift  _ He  _ made.” Annabeth rubbed Percy’s hands with her own as she leaned into him.

“So we need to stop Luke from doing anything in the past to stop  _ His _ meddling in our future?” Hazel’s tone hinted at more than just a bit of confusion. 

“Or we get the gods to change what they do.” Piper rasped.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Olympus Throne Room, Mount Olympus Empire State Building 600th Floor

As the Demigods and Demigoddesses entered there was a clear change in their demeanor. They seemed more focused, and despite the injuries, they looked positively lethal. They’d changed out of the formal wear, most wearing casual clothes, though the Latinx,  _ Reyna _ , looked stiffer than the others, only  _ Hazel _ coming close to her perfect posture.

Apollo grimaced at the limp in  _ Percy _ , and the way  _ Annabeth _ leaned into him.  _ Reyna _ wasn’t much better, her arm still slung and tucked tight to her chest. He still hadn’t heard  _ Piper _ speak a word, but the scars over her neck couldn’t have missed vital pieces of her speech.  _ Thalia _ still looked ready to kill, and  _ Nico _ seemed more spirit than Demigod. It surprised him that  _ Hazel _ and  _ Luke _ were the most normal and uninjured of the group. Though he had doubts they were normal.

“Is there a way we can heal your injuries?” Amphitrite leans closer towards Half-Bloods. Athena, Hades, and Poseidon nod in unison.  _ Percy  _ doesn’t meet their gaze, a glazed look clouded his eyes for a second.

“I don’t know, but perhaps masking them would be better? Perhaps as things change so too will our injuries and bodies, kinda like a warning to us that things have actually changed.” His voice is strong, but a waver hides within his tone. Athena caught the shift in  _ Annabeth _ , her hand squeezed  _ Percy’s  _ tighter.

“I can take care of that for you,” Hestia interjected. She waved her hand and the physical markers of their injuries became less distinct or disappeared. “I’ve manipulated the Mist around you, it should keep the Campers’ eyes at bay from your injuries, it will also hide your Roman markings.”

“Thank you Lady Hestia,” Percy bowed as best he could before he took his seat. Once the time travellers had been seated a knock announced the next arrivals.

“How should we address that divide?” Zeus grunted.

“We shouldn’t.” Percy shot a look at Reyna. “It worked out well both times it happened before when we thought the Roman or Greek was one of us first, plus if there are more Greeks here than Romans they took it best if that helps at all.”

Zeus grumbled but let it go and waved towards Hermes. The God of Messengers disappeared in flash, and was back just as fast. He nodded to his father and knock announced the new arrivals.

Chiron gulped, he could easily recognise the older versions of  _ Percy _ ,  _ Luke _ ,  _ Annabeth _ , and  _ Thalia _ as he entered and herded the campers. More disconcerting was the size of the Gods’ thrones. They’d shrunk down to Human size and there were chairs, couches, and large sitting areas across the floor of the even more massive seeming throne room. He ushered the campers to the largest unclaimed section, careful to keep Percy and his mother out of view of Zeus and Hera, not that he thought it would do much.

Sally had spent the past day explaining to the young boy his heritage and Chiron had helped to try and ease his adjustment, it hadn’t gone well. None of the Gods questioned Sally or Percy’s appearance though, and everyone settled down.

“It is Wednesday, December 21st, The Winter Solstice of 2005.” Hera stated. “Please introduce yourselves.”

Chiron’s eyes went wide as the young adults introduced themselves, none stated their godly parent, but it was moot for a good portion of them. They looked fine, almost healthy for Demigods and Demigoddesses, he was even more pleased that they were all still alive. He introduced the Campers; Percy represented Poseidon, Katie Gardner for Demeter, Clarisse LaRue for Ares, Annabeth and Malcolm for Athena, Lee Micheal and Will for Apollo, Beckendorf for Hephestaus, Silena for Aphrodite, Luke Connor Travis Chris and Ethan for Hermes, and Grover had been asked along as well. It did not escape Chiron’s notice how the older versions of his charges tensed at certain names. Tensed in a way he was all too familiar with, he himself had done it enough over the course of his long long life.

“Wonderful, let us begin.” Hera announced and pulled up the first book. “ **Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Book I, Chapter One - I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is Chapter/Part I. I thought I’d take a longer look at what the Gods and Demigods are doing here at the beginning to avert or change what has/is going to happen. At the moment there are two timelines, 2015 where all the Time Travellers are from and 2005 where the Gods and Campers are from. This is right before the theft of the Master Bolt. All characters from 2015 will have Italicised names, and book text will be in Bold, I can’t do much book text because of copyright so it will be more about when a character responds to certain words, phrases, or passages in order to give context. I hope you all enjoy this, it's the first time I’m trying anything like this. If there’s anyone you want to see or have in this fic leave a comment or review. I’m still going to work on other stories I swear. Also I’m thinking as things change in the 2015 characters’ pasts that having an effect on them during the reading, kinda like how in Star Trek Voyager Year of Hell every time the time ship fires it changes everything around them and they only remember it after getting the temporal shields (Nerd moment over, hope I didn’t lose any of you for that one). Also I’m gonna challenge myself to respond to reviews and comments at the beginning of every chapter, I hope I succeed. Also the actual book reading will start next chapter I swear.  
> Characters pulled from 2015;  
> Percy Jackson  
> Annabeth Chase  
> Thalia Grace  
> Hazel Levesque  
> Nico di Angelo  
> Piper McLean  
> Reyna Ramirez-Arellano
> 
> Characters from 2005  
> The Olympians  
> Persephone  
> Hestia  
> Amphitrite  
> Katie Gardener  
> Clarisse LaRue  
> Annabeth Chase  
> Malcolm Pace  
> Lee Fletcher  
> Micheal Yew  
> Will Solace  
> Charlie Beckendorf  
> Silena Beauregard  
> Luke Castellan  
> Travis & Connor Stoll   
> Chris Rodriguez  
> Ethan Nakamura   
> Grover Underwood
> 
> -Six Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first long form story I’m trying for Percy Jackson, I’ve seen a number of reading the book fanfics, and well I’m inspired to say the least. I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, I’ve ignored Trials of Apollo as I haven’t read them yet. Please don’t sue me!
> 
> So I hope this is different from other Reading The Book Fics. I just had the idea that if Kronos is the Titan of Time, a lord of it in fact, why wouldn’t he use that to his advantage. I hope you enjoy this, I’ll decide how to determine different time period characters are speaking when I actually introduce another timeframe (so next chapter) I’ll also keep a running list of characters in the AN and what time period they’re from so hopefully things don’t get too confusing. If there’s anyone you want to see or have in this fic leave a comment or review. I’m still going to work on other stories I swear.  
> Characters pulled from 2015;  
> Percy Jackson  
> Annabeth Chase  
> Thalia Grace  
> Hazel Levesque  
> Nico di Angelo  
> Piper McLean  
> Reyna Ramirez-Arellano
> 
> -Six Out!


End file.
